


The Caged Rabbit

by TheGreatTigerGoddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the bara, Also makes for best cuddles, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bara Papyrus (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Big ol beef cakes, Black you to, Boys can still use magic, Boys clasified as monsters, Domestic Fluff, Domestic stuff to, Edge you a dick, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smutt, Gore, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters that look like humans, More tags as I go, Multi, Mutt's Obsessive psycho, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader has a stutter, Red's possessive psycho, Smut, Violence, You can really see it when she scared, a not so always happy family, all the sex, and Butch is well, and they coming for your booty, boys be horny, cus they all are, did I mention everyone is nuts?, everyone is loony, how DARE, idk if i would call it kidnapping, just straight psycho, like psycho, like you do but you dont want to leave, no where in the house is safe, oop nevermind, reader is female, seggs, sex exerywhere, she doing her best tho, stay away from the basement, the boys are crazy, they wont let you leave, which is almost all the time as the story gets worse, willing kidnapping-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTigerGoddess/pseuds/TheGreatTigerGoddess
Summary: Soul Marks are the key to leading one to their destined soulmate. But why is (Y/n)'s not going away after she finds hers at a bar? It couldn't be that she has more than one, right? And why is Red acting so aggressive with the others?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82





	The Caged Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im back with my bullshit. Yeah I know. I'm sorry.  
> Anyways heres a good ol TG crazy time party and a sexy time party thrown together. Lets see how it goes and hopefully how far it goes cus ya'll should know my dumb ass by now.
> 
> Second thing is a declaration to anyone willing. I am willing to colab with people now. I was so unsure on whether i wanted to or not and i guess i finally grew a pair and clicked yes. So... yeah... thats a thing....
> 
> Ok enough of that lets get this crazy train rolling.

"Shut up! For fucks sakes just shut up for one minute!" She yelled feeling her voice crack from the force of the air rushing out.

"Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you talk like that to me of all people! Get your ass back inside this house!" Her father yelled back. But She wasn't listening. Instead She tossed her suitcase into the beat up old car and slammed the door.

"No! I have h-had enough! I am sick of everything y-you do to me and the stupid shit you pull all the damn time. How fucking dare y-you. How dare you bring h-her here three weeks after mom died a-and expect me to go along w-with your bullshit. Have you no shame? Or are you just that desperate for a-a cunt to fuck? I swear." Rounding the car She did not stop barking him out for all the stupid crap he has done. And this? This was the last straw.

Like she said her mother had been buried not even three weeks ago and here he comes bringing the fucking whore he had on the side into their home! Then he ups and goes to propose to her in front of his daughter? Like the twenty something years he had with her mom didn't even happen. Ugh she was so pissed. If only it was legal to run him over she sure as fuck would have done it at this moment.

"(Y/n)(L/n), get your ass back here right now!" He shouted heading to her car but she had already gotten in and had it started.

The thought of running him over again crossed her mind when he slammed his hands on the hood. But she merely just set the car in reverse and back out quicker than he had time to react and watched with a smug smile as he falls face first on the asphalt. Though her smile fell when she saw his whore run out of the house, her house.

 **Twenty years in prison didn't sound that bad. Probably get out at fifteen if I was lucky**. She thought to herself. Instead though she just peeled off and sped down the road.

* * *

About twenty minutes of driving though she had to pull over. The tears that were racing down her face had made it to hard for her to see the road. Though the thought of just yeeting herself off the fucking highway did sound nice but she knew that was just her being to over dramatic. Hell the little outburst she had with her father was dramatic enough. She had never acted in such a way before. Yet could you really blame her? All her life she was told that soulmates were meant to stay together forever and that they would love each other unconditionally. Yet her father had the audacity to do this kind of thing. He acted like what they taught her was complete bullshit and it finally made her snap.

(Y/n) was always shy and stand off-ish making her easily manipulated and used by others. That and being the shy person that she was did not help either. Luckily though she was starting to cut all ties with the people she knew would do her damage. That's why now that she was calming down she realized that she left but without really knowing where she was going to go. No friends meant no one to let her crash for a night or two. Not like she couldn't pay her own way. She did have a pretty stable job as an office worker that paid well enough for her to rent a cheap apartment but applications took time and she did not know whether or not she had enough saved to stay at a motel for that long.

Wiping a stray tear away she pulled out her phone and began to search up any adds for apartments she could find. It took a moment but after she filtered through them all only two stood out. One was basically a sorority house looking for only wemon to rent out a room in a four roomed apartment and the other was a listing for a roommate for a house in the outskirts of the city. Both had their pro's and cons. The first one was over the budget she wanted but it was really close to her work. The other was longer distance but a lot cheaper. Plus once she had googled where the house for the second listing was she was shocked to see that it was so nice. Like for real why were they listing it for so cheap when it should be listed for more than the sorority apartment? Still it did not stop her from giving them a call.

* * *

Red groaned when he lost another ten gold to the smug looking copy of his brother. He and Mutt had decided to get out of the house for a bit so it was no surprise that they ended up at one of the many bars in town. They had just placed a bet to see how many shots it would take for one of the skimpily dressed wemon to get drunk. Red had bet three. He was off by two.

Red thought about taking her to a hotel. Not at home. Edge was already pissed off and short stack was as well so they were sure to ruin whatever he was planning on doing. Probably not much. He had not been feeling up to it for some reason lately and the damn mark on his finger had been itching and annoying the shit out of him these past few weeks.

Red glanced down at the swirl or magic that had formed around his finger over a month ago. This thing was a Soul Mark. Thing was supposed to appear whenever their soulmate was close by and the closer the person was to you the brighter and bolder the mark got. Red wasn't the only one that had one. Mutt and some of the others in the house had them as well and after watching it for the past few weeks it would seem like their soulmates were connected. Red prayed it was a set of triplets or something like that. He would really hate to share.

Like really hate.

Now Red may have had his fair share of threesomes but sharing his mate with these bone heads was a line he did not really want to cross. You could say he was the possessive type. The really **possessive** type. Possessive obsessive kind of dude that if he did end up finding his mate then, heh, they were going to be in for one hell of a ride. He already had the place set up just in case. An abandoned house in the mountain he had bought not far from here where he'll hide her away. She wouldn't know it at first. Hopefully she would answer the add he had placed online but if not then he could always kidnap her once he found her. Hold her there until he got out of his territorial phase and after they mated and hopefully had a bun in the oven then he would consider bringing her to meet his bro.

The place did not need much. It was practically set up already save for some of the appliances and light fixtures since they were outdated. A bit of pride bubbled in Red's chest. He may not be too good of a handy man but he could get things done if he needed to. Heh, hopefully he wouldn't have to use what he installed in the basement.

He knew he wasn't the nicest guy but could you really blame him? Being in the hell hole he crawled out of when their barrier broke would have done a pretty good number on anyone. He knew he had his moments as he was sure his mate would as well. He just needed to make sure that they knew that so long as they were with him he was the boss. Not that Red was planning on control being the main motivator of his mate being his. He also wanted them to know that so long as they never leave they would have everything they wanted and honestly they wouldn't really want anything other than what he could provide.

Red downed another drink. Maybe he should go over there and check to see if everything was alright. Been a good few weeks since he last checked plus it would give him an excuse to stay away from the house and his brother for a while more.

The vibration of his phone took his attention off of the house. Pulling it from his pocket he saw that it was an unknown number from someplace upstate. Usually these calls numbered were just people trying to sell him shit. He answered it anyways though with a gruff bored tone. "not interested bud. fine someone else to shell ya shit to."

"Oh, uh, n-no I'm calling on the listing for the house you have for rent? If it has been already filled that's fine but I was really hoping you still had a room available." The female voice spoke nervously.

Red had half a mind to turn her down. She sounded like someone that was really not his type and he doubted she would be his soul mate yet for some reason he could not for the life of him shoot her down. That and the itch on his finger started up again. That had to mean something right? But if not he needed a back out plan.

"oh, shit. sorry bout that. uh yeah the house still got room but its kinda late. how bout this, lets meet and see if we can get along in the same room together. see how it goes." Red said silently ordering another drink from the human bartender.

"Sure that sounds great. Did you have a specific place in mind? If not I had heard of this place called Grilby's(?) we could go to?" She asked her tone sounding unsure if Grillby's was the actual name of the bar.

"sounds good. i'm not that far from there."

"Awesome, so that means you might get there before me. Is there anything specific I should know so I could find you?" She asked. In the background it sounded like she was digging through something. More than likely her purse for a pen.

Red thought about it. If she was not his soulmate than bringing her here was a bust. He could just text and say he couldn't make it after all. Would save him the time and the effort instead of actually coming up and telling her a lie about it being taken already.

"nah i'm sure i'll know ya when i see ya. just come to the bar and we can find a seat wherever."

"Ok, then I guess I'll see you in a bit." With that she politely told him goodbye before hanging up the phone.

Red sighed putting his phone back into his pocket. He really hoped this went well. If not, well then looks like he was just going to be drinking at Grillby's by himself then until some good looking tail walked in that he could distract himself for the night with.

Downing his drink he placed some cash on the counter before he made a move to stand. That caught Mutt's attention. He was sure the walking twig was able to hear most of the conversation but Red didn't want to explain himself right now.

"gana dip. got someth'en i gata do." And before Mutt could even acknowledge what he said Red had already blipped out of the bar.

* * *

(Y/n) sighed as she pulled up to the bar. After calming herself down at the park she had stopped at before and gained enough courage she decided to call the two people that put up the listings. The sorority house was a definite no right off the bat. It sounded like they were major party people and she knew that she was going to wake up, if she could sleep with the loud music, and find some drunk person there in her room. Or god forbid someone came in and thought they could take advantage of her. So she was really praying the second one would be better.

That's why she called the other number. Now given she was a little put off with how grumpy the man who answered picked up but once she got him talking he sounded quite tolerable. The first image she got when she heard his voice was a man in his late forties mid fifties. Like a grumpy grandpa. Really it did fit the image of the house as well. It looked beat up from the outside but she was sure it was nice once she looked around. But that wouldn't be today.

Right now it was getting close to sundown. It would be to dark to drive up there and now that she thought about that too it would be really sketchy. Not that meeting your possible landlord at a bar was sketchy to but still. She would rather be somewhere with other people than a place by herself close to the middle of nowhere.

Stealing herself (Y/n) gave herself a small mental pep-talk, made sure her eyes were back to normal and not puffy, and refixed her hair in the clip she had it up in. Once she thought she was up to par she grabbed her purse and hopped out.

The bar from the inside was nice. It looked very clean and well kept. Which she figured since all the reviews she read were all good anyways. Plus it was a monster human commingling place. It was one of the real only bars that met up with her standards unlike the ones that were run by racists.

She walked more into the bar and looked around. It was kind of packed to say the least. There wasn't many tables that were open and the bar itself seemed full to. It kind of made her scared because she started to doubt why she had decided to do this again. Yeah she was mad at her dad and sure she thought he was stupid but she never lived outside of the main house. She had never been on her own before. She never lived by herself either so everything she was doing was so strange to her. So of course a crowded place like this was going to unsettle her.

Nervous she walked up to the bar and politely gained the fire elemental's attention. "Excuse me sir, I am supposed to meet someone here. A man, kind of older than me? Did anyone perhaps mention anything?"

The fire elemental cocked his head slightly as if it was thinking and was looking like he was going to say something but a familiar gruff voice interjected before he could speak.

"its's ok Grilb's, little darl'en's look'en for me."

(Y/n) turned when she felt a large hand on her shoulder and heard the voice of the guy she had spoken to earlier. She turned her head and expected to see someone kind of her height but when she came eye level to a sturdy broad chest she quickly had to snap her head up to see the face of the hulking man next to her. He was definitely not as old as how she thought but the scruff of the white whiskers that decorated his chin and the unkept short white hair sure said otherwise. Shit she almost thought he was an albino from seeing his deep red eyes as well but knew better from that. And she did know better than that. Just looking at him right now was enough to tell that he was a Monster just like the elemental just standing a bar top away.

The dude smiled down at her and the glint of a gold tooth drew her attention from his eyes to his mouth. Sharp teeth as large and as sharp as a shark warned her that he was dangerous. Yup, he was definitely a Monster.

"com'on i got us a booth towards the back. should be quiet 'nough for us to talk. ya wana order someth'en while ya up here? i'll get it." He asked making her notice that his voice was a lot deeper than what she had heard on the phone

"Y-yeah. I'm actually really hungry. I was in such a rush to get here that I had forgotten to eat dinner. Oh, b-but I'll pay for it! I brought my purse so I can pay my own way." She said nearly starting to panic when she saw him pull out his wallet. She didn't know how much he had set down on the counter but she was sure it wasn't anywhere under a hundred dollars.

"nah, i'll treat ya. tell the nice monst'ah what ya want and we can chat while we wait."

(Y/n) was beside herself. She always had a nasty habit for having payed for everyone's food so it wasn't a surprise that she had been so nervous about this situation. Though something told her that he wasn't going to take no for an answer and she really did not want to argue with her possible landlord. With a sigh, a pang of regret, and a smile she turned to give her order to the elemental before allowing the bigger one to corral her towards the booth he had talked about.

When they got to the booth she had expected him to sit on the other side across from her. It was the most obvious thing to do when you meet new people. Yet he had the spunk to actually sit right next to her. Now normally she would just say that he was just being overly friendly but that was definitely not how she felt right now. Right now as he placed his arm across the back of the booth as well as the other came to rest on the semi wobbly table top all the while giving her that hungry look made her feel like she just walked into a loaded bear trap. Well not to be mean but with a mouth like his you could practically say that she really did walk into one.

* * *

Red smiled down at the little human next to him. This was perfect. So very and utterly perfect. His soulmate. His stars damned soulmate was here sitting next to him. Nervous as fuck but he was sure he could widdle that away once he got her talking.

Red when he first saw her did not need to even glance down at the mark on his finger to tell who she was. It was to visibly clear that she was made for him. A sweet small little thing for a large beast of a monster that he was. Not that he was trying to boost his own ego or anything. He was a large Monster after all. Plus where he came from he had to be strong as well. Weak Monsters died quick less they had connections but even then they did not last very long. Red glanced down at your hands that you were nervously fidgeting with. They were so tiny. So small. He could very easily crush them into dust if he wanted to. It would be such a simple thing with very little effort. But then he wouldn't be able to look at her own little Soul Mark anymore.

She must have been to nervous not to notice that her own mark, which was placed on her right ring finger, was blazing just as brightly as his was. Where his was seeped in the color of his magic yours was a mix of different colors. It looked like a rainbow or like a bright neon mood ring that could never be taken off. And the more that Red looked at it blazing away from him being so close the more he felt his possessive nature start to rear its ugly head up.

Ideas of what he had planned came back to the surface of his mind. It would be so easy to get her to do what he wanted. To an extent of course. Some of the more intimate ones he would have to hold back on as she got use to him but he was willing to wait so long as he was able to hide her away with no complaints. Which he knew wouldn't be much or hardly any at all. Not like she would have anything to complain about anyways.

"Uh um, I-I'm sorry but-"

Red snapped his eyes back up at her face. Apparently she had gotten even more nervous with him staring at her.

 **How cute**.

But he knew that if he did not get her to start talking about herself soon she was sure to bolt. And that would make things difficult. He would then have to snatch her and lock her up. Stockholm syndrome took a while to work as well and he wasn't really that patient of a guy. So before she could finish he cut her off. "so what's a pretty little thing like ya'self do'en looken for a place so far from town?"

She jumped from his sudden question but Red only found that cute. "W-Well I really was not planning on something so far from town. I had found one that was really close to work but I felt like something... I don't know... bad(?) would happen if I ended up there. P-Plus the people that were living there weren't really people I like to hang around with. Overly preppy and stuck up people tend to put me off." She said with an awkward chuckle.

" 's that so? ya don't look like the preppy kind either."

"Y-Yeah I guess you can say I'm a homebody. Or an introvert? I don't really like to crowded of places." She said finding her voice a bit. "Oh, I just realized I did not introduce myself. I'm (Y,n)."

Red watched as she turned to him lifting her hand in an attempt to get him to shake it. Though things finally turned even better for Red when she did so. Because once her hand came eye level her attention quickly changed to stare at the soul mark that was blazing hotter than any fire she probably ever seen. And her cute little gasp. Red was sure he was going to get cavities from how sweet she was.

"Y- what!? You're..." She stumbled looking at him and then back to her hand.

Red chuckled before bringing his own right hand over to gently grab her outstretched hand. Turning it he placed a kiss over where her soul mark was and enjoyed the fact that she shivered when he did. "that's right little darl'en, the names Red."

"So you knew?" She asked taking her hand away to bring it to her chest protectively. Red didn't press it. Now that the fact that she knew he was hers and vise versa she wouldn't be getting to far from him now even if she wanted to.

"kinda. only when ya stepped through those doors though. had no clue bout it before hand but, hey, ya don't see me complain'en. not every day ya fine ass soulmate come look'en to rent out ya rooms." Red explained actually being honest. He really had no clue on whether or not she was going to walk through the way she did. That and seeing as how lately the mark has been flaring he would have gone out and looked ahead of time like he should have.

(Y/n) blushed turning her head away so that she could hide it from Red but he had already seen it anyways. "I'm j-just average. I don't think I'm that good looking." She mumbled.

"really~? cus from where im look'en all i see is one hot ass chick who's legs would look mighty fine wrapped around my head." Red said running his tongue over his teeth lecherously.

That really got her stammering as she fumbled around trying to speak through her shock and embarrassment. Red could tell that he was definitely going to have fun teasing her once he got her home. That cute shy face as red as it was now trying to beg him to stop and just delve into her. He wouldn't. He'll try and make her as flustered and as hot as possible. She would be so wet that when he actually got her he'd be practically swimming.

Red chuckled as she tried to hide her face from him. "waz'a matter kitten? **red** looks good on ya. then again i look good under ya as well. ya choice though. over, under, front, back, sideways, could even do some weird shit, i aint picky."

"Red may look g-good on me b-but maybe not here." She finally said managing to put her words together. Her line of sight then moved to the monsters at the other tables that were taking glances over at them. That seemed to sober her up a bit as she started to become self conscious about the looks they had started to collect.

"don't mind 'em." Red said moving away from her a bit when her food was finally there. He slid the plate, which was a burger and fries, over her way and watched as her nervous flushed face turned excited at the sight of the food. He watched as she brought it closer her way picking up a fry before eating it. In fact the more he watched her eat the more he noticed something. Her eyes were a tad bit puffy.

Like she had been crying.

Did someone had make her cry? That could be why she had been looking for a place to stay. Though he guessed he should be thankful to whichever rat bastard made her cry he couldn't help but feel angry that she had to deal with whatever bullshit it was without him. He would have at least beat the ever loving shit out of them. Make her watch as he showed her how far he would go if someone decided to fuck with what was his. Then probably take her back to their little love nest and show her **why** he was chosen to be her soulmate. Still though the itch to fight would be a hard thing to get rid of right away before he fucked.

Ah, there was that possessive side sliding back up again. Red ran a hand through his hair as he looked away from her giving her some privacy while she took a bite of the burger. Sure enough when he picked his eyes up to glance around the bar a bunch of the monsters quickly turned away. Red wanted to growl. Give them all a warning to mind their own fucking business. Yet he knew that they had plenty reason to be curious. Red was never one to stay with a chick long enough to hold an actual conversation. It was always him picking up drunk bitches with a quick line and a smug grin before he took them to his favorite cheap hotel. Then when the next day came and he ditched the slut he would head straight back to the bar to begin his hunt all over again or get into a fight with some rowdy ass hats. So really for him to actually sit here and converse with a chick that wasn't his usual go-around or almost trying to fuck her in said booth would be a shock to anyone.

"So... Red?" She said turning to him while she cleaned some of the burger juice from her lips with a napkin. "Why do they call you Red? That has to be a nickname, right?"

"heh, yeah." Red smiled down at her, his hand that was perched on the back of the booth came down slightly to play with the rooster tail your clipped hair was making. "family kind of screwed us over with our names so we just chose a new one to call each other when we are ta'gether."

"May I ask why you chose Red though?" She looked at him curiously. Her eyes shining with the neon light from one of the indoor signs that was inside for decoration.

Red's grin grew. Leaning forward he let his voice go lower as he whispered in her ear. "come home with me tonight 'n i can show ya."

* * *

Red sighed as he teleported into his house. He had just dropped, which was more like stalking her to to the hotel to make sure she got there safe, where she was staying tonight. He would have stayed there with her. Rent a room right across or next to her. Pop back in and out of the room while she slept. But then he wouldn't be able to clean up the place a bit more.

The house that Red had "claimed" as his little love nest looked the same as the last time he checked it. Might have used a bit of dusting but everything else looked alright. Red moved to the kitchen where he had set some mouse traps up. One of the problems with living out in the woods was just that. Mice were an annoyance and he didn't want his little mate fretting over them and whatever messes they would make. Little shits had already got into some of the dry food when he had first brought in food. The less trouble there was the better.

As Red was cleaning up the dead mice he noticed that the mark on his hand had started to glow dim. He did not think much of it since it was just his soul letting him know that she was further away as he unclamped the trap and chucked the dead creature out the door.

Plopping down on the couch in the living room, once he came back in and washed his hands, he reclined himself back before pulling out one of his favorite cherry cigars. He smiled as he placed it between his teeth as he recalled the conversation he had with her just before they parted from the bar. It was no surprise that she didn't want to stay with him tonight. With how much he was flirting with her and the fact that she was smart enough not to just outright trust him he should have figured she wouldn't stay the night. That and he didn't trust himself around her if she did.

Like right now, just thinking of her pretty little self already was starting to give him a stiffy. The growing bulge in his shorts an obvious reason why just thinking about her was also dangerous. He could imagine what he could do to her if she was.

She would be straddling his lap. Her face would more than likely flushed since it was clear to him that she wasn't use to this. Then again his wandering hands could be a cause for that as well. One would be playing with the waistband of your shorts where as the other one would be teasing your breast through your shirt. His fingers tracing the curve of it before gliding over your already pert nipple.

She would definitely be worked up. Her cheeks a dusting of red and her eyes cast down hidden almost completely with her half lidded eyes. She would try and hide her moans but the longer he teased the more they started to slip out.

Red had to stop himself from thinking any further than that. Not that he didn't want to. He really would have. But he knew better than to. He would literally take it to far and do some dumb shit that he was unwilling to do. Like for example he would teleport into her hotel room right now while his mind was lost and un-necessarily fuck the shit out of her ruining all that he had gotten done today. And he had got a lot done today in the few hours he had spent with her.

Red had gotten her to open up so much more to the point to where she had told him what had happened that she had been crying. To which she had explained the dilemma with her father and the skank he was banging. Red couldn't truly understand how or why he would do that. Yeah having more than one soulmate wasn't unheard of but to actually go after someone who wasn't after your own had passed was as fucked as it got and he could honestly understand herr reasoning for getting mad. He had tried to get her to laugh by saying he could knock some sense into his head. It did get a giggle out of her but she denied him with a smile.

Then there was the conversation about her just staying with him without signing a lease or paying rent. Of course she wasn't completely for that. She said that it would feel like she was mooching off of him. She also wouldn't do it unless she paid some of the bills as well. Red had to debate with her about it for a while to which they ended up coming to the conclusion that she would pay for the groceries and the light. To which she would give Red the money and he would pay it. Which he wouldn't with her money. He would find a nice whole so to speak to stash it all and when she was not looking slip it back into her bank or purse. He would never make her actually pay for anything. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to unnecessarily chase her off he wouldn't even have her working either if it was up to him. He would have her home staying with him all day every day until she got fed up with him and asked for space.

But he could work that out of her in time. He could see it now. Him coming back from whatever the fuck he decided to leave the house for and she would run up to him. Her smile would be blinding as she was swept into his arms. Probably letting out a happy squeal as he peppered her face with kisses only to be silenced when his mouth met with hers. An intense kiss shared only between the both of them that would soon turn hot and scorching leading the both of them to move to either the couch or the bedroom.

Fuck~.

He was really getting himself worked up again just from thinking of that. Red breathed a long drawn out breath letting the red smoke from his cigar billow and float around him. Laying his head back he stuffed his hand in his pants to work out the joy of her out of his stiff cock all the while thanking whatever he could think of for finding her.

(Y/n).

His stars damned soulmate.

Could this really be happening?

No~. Surely he didn't have that much of good luck. A wicked smile slinked across Red's face as he stroked himself. Oh what fun he was going to have with her.

This was just to perfect.

And it was. Because unbeknownst to Red someone had found his little treasure. Not that they were going to do anything to her just yet other than letting their amber colored eyes slide across her unknowing helpless sleeping form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/n): *laying spread eagle in the hotel bed, hairs a mess, drool coming out her mouth, with barely anything on*
> 
> Mutt: ah yes... perfection.


End file.
